


The Corruption of a National Icon

by pherryt



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slutty steve, little bit of jealousy, lots of banter, prompt, then one big coming together, this needs art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Tony finally sleeps with Steve only to find he's not the innocent poster child Tony always thought him to be - now he wants to find out who was responsible for that!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a 5 + 1 prompt for Slutty Steve from the MCU Bad Decisions Buddies discord
> 
> i attempted for a Roshamon Style telling but.... I had a really hard time doing it, so i'm not sure it pulled off.   
> Also, i know the traditional style of a 5+1 is to have it broken up and stuff, but I was unable to separate it with the way the characters were rolling off each other.
> 
> thank you feathers for looking this over and assuring me that nothing was missing....  
> and i blame the BDB for the fact that i was working on this instead of one of my bingo squares...

“Okay, which one of you corrupted Steve Rogers?” Tony demanded as he limped into the common room of the Tower. “C’mon, fess up! Captain America, Paragon of Virtue!”

The common room, consisting of Sam, Bruce, Nat, Clint and Bucky all froze, everyone very carefully not looking at Tony or even each other.

Except Bruce.

His eyes had gone wide as he  _ did  _ glance around the room, taking in the fact that nobody was looking at each other. He looked back at Tony who wasn’t actually looking angry, if any of the others had bothered to look before evading, and raised a brow in question.

“Because I need to buy whoever it was a fruit basket. A dozen. Maybe a hundred. A beach house, anything,” Tony said, sliding bonelessly onto a couch with a happy little groan. “I swear to God.”

At that, 3 voices started speaking over each other, Tony looking between each one with growing befuddlement. And suspicion as soon as Bucky started laughing his ass off instead of chiming in.

Bruce held up his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa – not everybody at once. You’re going to give me a headache.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked around. “I think the gist is that you’re  _ all  _ trying to take credit?” He shook his head and muttered, “I’m going to regret this.”

“Regret what?” Natasha asked softly.

Ignoring her, Bruce pointed across the room to Tony, his voice picking back up. “Tony, you first. Why do you think one of  _ us _ corrupted Steve? I can  _ guarantee  _ it wasn’t me.”

Tony craned his head up and over the couch to look at Bruce disbelievingly, then around at the room in general. Clint was on the other couch leaned into Natasha’s side, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands but a proud grin was on his face. Nat’s was blank but there was a twinkle in her eye Tony distrusted. Bucky had his back to them in the kitchen and it looked like his shoulders were still shaking. Sam was leaned back up against the counter besides Bucky, elbowing him.

“Uh... because as much as I’d like to take the credit for deflowering a national icon, I know it wasn’t me and who else is Steve even remotely in contact with? You think it was Fury? Hill? Coulson? Oh, I know, how about that Rumlow fella?”

Silence. There were a few shifty glances and Tony stood, turning to face the room with his hands in his pockets, a grin starting to flit over his own face as he realized something the rest of the room hadn’t caught onto yet.

Except Bucky. He was pretty sure Bucky knew too, otherwise, why was he laughing so hard?

“Well? Am I wrong? Okay, wrong question. How about a show of hands for everyone who’s slept with Steve,” Tony said gleefully, his own hand shooting into the air.

As he expected, a number of hands went up, though Tony was a little surprised at who. Nat blew a bubble and popped it while tony processed this information. Clint snickered. Sam’s eyes went wide and his mouth rounded into an O.

Tony’s smirk turned predatory as he turned on Sam. “All right, birdbrain, when did  _ you  _ sleep with him?”

Sam jolted. “Why you gotta be like that, Tony? Huh, picking on me first?”

“Because you’re the last to join our little band of merry men and I’m a  _ little  _ bit resentful that you got to Steve before  _ me,”  _ Tony said. “So spill.”

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and chuckled. “Oh yeah, I did, didn’t I. Sorry, Tony. Guess he just likes me better than you.”

Tony spluttered and glared. “Well, maybe I just wanted to, y’know, woo Steve like the proper gentleman he is.” Tony paused and rethought that as another snicker rolled through the room from several sources. “Was.  _ Thought  _ he was.  _ Anyway,  _ not the point. How long did it take you to convince him - ”

“Same day I met him,” Sam said smugly, interrupting Tony.

Blinking, Tony’s mouth fell open and Widow snapped her fingers together. Sam looked over at her and she shrugged.

“Thought you sounded a little put out when we showed up at your place,” she said with a grin. “Didn’t know it was like  _ that, _ though.”

“Whatever, it didn’t last. I know you enticed him away from me,” Sam said morosely.

Nat hummed thoughtfully.  “Why do you think that?”

“Saw the two of you making out in a stairwell last month. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ I think that?” Sam asked.

Nat leaned forward. “Because the last time I did more than kissing with Steve, was before  _ you.” _

Sam blinked, held a finger up in the air as his mouth opened, then closed it again with a frown, thinking. “So if you didn’t steal him away from me, what was with the kissing? And when did  _ you  _ have him?”

She shrugged. “I never actually had him. We were just ‘friends with benefits’. Sometimes.  And the last time Steve and I were together was…” She paused to think and turned to Clint, holding a brief conversation with him in Russian.

“Hey, hey, kids! Not nice!” Tony barked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Seriously, speak a language we  _ all  _ speak or I’ll sic JARVIS on you!”

Clint’s eyes were bugging out as he talked with Natasha, but he obligingly switched to English. “Wait, wait, you were still boning him right up until he met Sam? But…” Clint looked a little hurt.

“But what, Legolas?” Tony prodded.

Clint blew out a breath and slumped. “I guess it was  _ me  _ Nat stole him from.”

“I’m actually surprised,” Bruce said. “I always thought you and Widow were a thing. When did you and Steve -?”

“After the battle of New York. I… wasn’t in a very good place, what with the whole… Loki thing, y’know?” Clint reached back and scratched the back of his neck, which was turning bright red. “Steve, er… helped me through it. A bit. But…” Clint sighed. “Should have known he wouldn’t want to stick around with a mess like me.”

“So  _ you’re  _ the one who corrupted Captain America?” Tony asked incredulously, looking Clint up and down.

“Hey!” Clint protested. “I may be a mess, but I’m a damn good lay!”

“Nope, wasn’t Clint,” Nat said, looking down at her nails and examining them offhandedly.

Everyone stared at her, Bruce pinching the bridge of his nose. Again. “Wait, Steve only woke up from the ice, what, 2 weeks before Loki, right? So – and I’m going to regret asking this, I know it – who else could have –“

“Me,” Natasha said. “I was there when he woke up.”

“Awww, Nat, no…” Clint sighed. “You didn’t steal him from me, I stole him from you. I’m so sorry. I forgive you for stealing him back.”

Nat shook her head. “Clint, no one stole him from anyone, you idiot.”

"Oh, good," Clint said with relief, Nat knocking shoulders with him comfortingly.

Looking way too harried and regretful of every decision in his life leading to this moment, Bruce at last turned to a smirking Bucky who had finally deigned to turn around. “Okay, your turn.”

“No,” Tony said, holding up a hand. “I refuse to believe Mister 1940’s here was the one who corrupted Steve. What’s way more likely is they had reunion sex.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “People still had sex in the 40’s, Stark. Where do you think babies came from? Where do you think  _ you  _ came from?”

“Nope! Not thinking about that!” Tony’s eyes were wild. “The last thing anyone wants to do is think of their parents getting their freak on.”

“I mean, c’mon, who do you think taught him that  _ thing _ , with his tongue,” Bucky hummed, licking his lips as they all squirmed. “Taught Stevie everything he knows.”

“Well, not everything,” Steve said. Everyone jerked about to see a half-naked Steve, still wet from a shower, water from his hair dripping down his chest in an all too mesmerizing motion as Steve leaned nonchalantly on the wall, an unrepentant smirk of his own dominating his face.

“Near enough, punk,” Bucky grinned back. Everyone stared in a tension filled silence.

Tony broke it first, because of course he did. “You, Terminator.  _ Officially _ my favorite person ever. You’re on my Christmas list for the  _ rest _ of your life. Seriously, name it, it’s yours.”

“So, wait, wait, wait,” Bruce said, shaking his head. “Am I the only one here who  _ hasn’t  _ fucked Captain America?”

“Looks like it, jolly,” Tony said. He eyed Steve up and down with a leer. “Your loss, our gain.”

“I’m not sure whether to be insulted or relieved,” Bruce said.

Steve shrugged. “Didn’t seem like you were interested.”

Bruce gave him a considering look and then nodded. “Got me there.” He picked up his dinner plate and looked around. “You know, I think you folks all have a few things to talk about. I’m just going to…” he trailed off and headed for the elevator.

Everyone waited silently, tension of a different kind rising as Bruce waited anxiously for it to open. He darted in and slapped the button.

The doors hissed closed behind him.

Steve looked over at Bucky a little sheepishly. “So, uh, guess everyone knows.”

Bucky shook his head, but he was smiling. “Ya think?”

Rubbing at the back of his neck, still sheepish, Steve looked around the room and the remaining Avengers. “So, uh, now what?”

Tony eyed him like he hadn’t just gotten laid and then looked around the room. “Well, I think the important question is, who’s your favorite fuck?”

Steve’s eyes went dreamy and he hummed. “All of you.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Oh?” he rubbed his hands together. “Well, then, I think I’ve got an idea…”

“Oh?” Steve asked, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

Tony’s smirk turned hungry. “Oh yeah. This is going to be the best idea ever.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later found the six of them sprawled - naked, sweaty and panting - all over each other in Tony’s huge bed, each one of them sporting various blissed out expressions and Steve at the center of the pile covered in come.

To one side of Steve was Bucky and Clint, Clint’s head on Bucky’s chest and Bucky’s hand threading through his hair leisurely. Clint’s eyes were closed and he made happy noises with every scratch of Bucky’s hand over his head.

On the other was Tony with Nat lying atop them – almost between - with one leg slung over Steve’s and the other over Tony’s. Tony shifted, curling in with a light yawn, laying a hand over Natasha’s back and nuzzling into Steve’s neck.

“So,” Steve said. “Who’s up for round two?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an addendum - plus art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made the grievous, grievous error of forgetting Sam in that cuddle pile, when he's like, my number one choice for getting together with Steve. i'm so ashamed and i thank editlady617 for pointing it out! I hope you can all forgive me and accept this bonus chapter (And art) as an aploogy.
> 
> my only excuse is that I wrote it quick, before bed and when i woke up, i was in a rush to get it posted before i had to go to work EARLY . also, when there are that many people to keep track of, it's _hard_ (no puns intended) to do and i'm just really, really glad i didn't try to write any sort of explicit scene.
> 
> since this addition is short, i also did a quick and dirty sketch of the six of them that had been in my head since i posted the first part earlier this afternoon. so think of this bit is like a bonus.
> 
> as for the sketch - seriously, quick and dirty. it's rough inks, messy watercolors and absolutely no references - i've never drawn even half these characters before so.... its semi not safe work. everyones naked but the most you really see are butts, so i think it should be all right ....
> 
> i think??
> 
> should i up the rating on this???

Sam padded in, already shedding clothes before he'd even cleared the door, which he closed firmly behind him.

"Hey, you're back," Clint said with a happy slur.

"Yeah, and I wanna know which of you fuckers is gonna make it up to me." Sam didn’t so much ask as demand as he strode towards the ginormous bed.

"Steve," said four, very tired voices in near unison.

The man in question was looking up at Sam hopefully and making grabby fingers from where they were trapped, pinned down by the others.

"Not that I’m opposed to that, but I hope we all do this again sometime, cause I gotta say, I was really lookin' forward to doing this with _all_ of you," Sam crawled onto the bed, preening under the appreciative looks sent his way.

"Trust me," Tony said, looking him up and down. "We're _definitely_ doing this again." There were murmurs of agreement all around them and Sam relaxed, knowing he hadn’t missed out.

"What took so long, anyway?" Clint yawned and drooled over Bucky’s chest and Sam chuckled at how ridiculously adorable that was.

Nat shifted to make room for him as Steve urged him upwards and Sam rolled his eyes even as he curled a hand around Steve’s knee, moving up his thigh. "You really wanna know? Uh, let me think – oh yeah, you threw me to the wolves.’

“Pepper’s not _that_ bad,” Tony insisted.

“No,” Sam conceded. “But before I could make my escape, Fury and Hill showed up and cornered me. And of _course_ everyone wanted to know where you all were, and I didn't know what we were prepared to say on that just yet."

"Well, I wouldn't care," Bucky said with a shrug, jostling Clint who grumbled idly in response. "Steve wouldn't either."

Steve nodded, squirming with anticipation as he stared down the length of his body and tangled limbs at Sam hopefully, waiting for a clear go ahead. “Yeah, as long as everyone here was okay with it, I’d yell it from the rooftops.”

Clint snorted. "Shit, could you just imagine that getting out on the net? Captain America loves orgies." His snorts turned into giggles. "His image would be  _ruined_."

Bucky snickered. "Should have seen the team back in the war scrambling to keep a lid on that."

"You really are a naughty, naughty man," Sam smirked, finally laying full length over Steve. "I like it."

"What did you tell them, anyway?" Natasha asked, running a hand lightly down Sam's leg.

"Told them you were doing real group bonding, team exercising shit and how they'd be fucking with the group dynamic if they interrupted. I mean, I used therapist talk an' all, but it seemed to work out in the end, even if I couldn't quite manage to get away myself."

"Oh man, you really took one for the team," Tony said. "Definitely need to make it up to you. Cap," he poked Steve. "Cap, make it up to Sam. He's totally part of the team. And as soon as I can feel my legs again, I’m making sure he knows it too."

“More than happy to oblige,” Steve said, easing into a kiss that quickly devolved into much, much more, with the rest of the Avengers proving that they weren’t as tuckered out as they had been saying they were.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really suddenly want to make art of that final cuddle pile here at the end.... i'm not sure i'm CAPABLE of that... meep.


End file.
